Titanic Survivors
by Ella Ynrihan
Summary: Jack didn't die, but he got very close to doing so. Rose left before she could tell he was still alive. but another woman was there, and saved him. JackOC. Awesome sotry to be, if you give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

I love Titanic. It has always been one of my favorite movies, and just recently I am up with this idea. I could really use suggestions for what should happen after the third or fourth chapter. I thought this would be an awesome story. Please, just read and review. Don't flame! It's only my first Titanic story!

Chapter One

April 5 1912, around 4 am.

Alicia lay quietly on the boat she had found…it had been turned over and was behind the ship when it was sinking, so no one had seen it. She shivered in her semi-wet clothes, even though she was covered by two coats that she was wearing. It was just so cold. Her long very dark brown hair clung to her head, and her curls were really frizzy. Her lips were almost as blue as her blue eyes. It was that cold.

She could see a women with red hair, just about her age, laying on her painting, and a man by her, most likely a man that probably felt sorry for her, holding on beside it. She could tell he was still alive, but just barely. His breathing was staggered, and he was almost completely blue faced. Alicia sat up, and tried to row over to them.

The red haired woman slowly wadded off of the floating painting, and over to a floating man who had a whistle in his frozen hand. Alicia looked over to see a wooden boat much like her own, coming back that way. Alicia saw the man the woman had been with was starting to slip off the painting. She couldn't bear to see the Atlantic Ocean take another person, so she slipped off her heavy dress as she dove into the icy cold water, only in her 'petticoat'.

She shivered, and nearly screamed as the cold water pierced her like knives. She wadded over to the man as he was still slipping. She grabbed his arm, just as he slide off. He felt so light, since he was unconscious. He still breathed shallowly, and couldn't hold onto her, so Alicia had to hold onto him to keep him from sinking in the ocean. She kept him close to her and pulled him along on top of her. Slowly, with great difficulty, she got back into her boat, and managed to get the man as well into it as well. She put her dress back on her over her wet clothes. She wrapped the coats around him, and sat herself on him, trying to give him some of her body heat. She look around to see if she could help the women as well, but she was already gone, and a boat many feet out was so far away.

Alicia sighed, and picked up a piece of wood floating not to far away. Somehow, just somehow she would have to make it through this. And she would make sure this man would live to see himself another birthday.

I know this is really short, but I'm just testing waters (lol, ocean pun) with this story and seeing if anyone will actually read this. I hope to get at least five reviews. Please guys? Then I'll post another chapter. Promise. Thank you and good night.

-Ella-


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I might need help after this chapter, so keep the reviews, e-mails, IMs and ideas coming.

Chapter 2

April 7, 1912, around 12 pm.

Alicia sighed, and stopped. She had been on this stupid boat for two days now. The only company she had was this unconscious guy she didn't even know the name of. Her stomach was growling, and she still was freezing. She didn't know where she was or even how far she was away from land, she had been drifting and rowing, and rowing and drifting. Sea was all around the boat, and not even a speck of land was visible. She laid the oars on the deck of the tiny boat.

She looked over at the man beside her. He had a beautiful hair color, even if she couldn't really describe the color. It was gold, but lighter than gold, and more beautiful than gold. His face was so pale…but he had a strong but all the same, a sensitive face…and his lips…so inviting. So soft looking, and shaped in the best way for kissing. _Ugh! I have an obsession for a man's lips! I am going insane from hunger! I am having an affair with this man's lips! _(Words sound similar? Jack was talking about an obsession he had with the hands of a one legged prostitute with Rose back on the Titanic)

Alicia winced. _I'm going insane…and I'm not even with my mother. I thought she would be the one to cause my insanity. Guess, I was wrong. _She was not the only woman aboard the Titanic who had escaped an arranged marriage, courtesy of the sinking of the Titanic. She was supposed to marry this rich pompous ass count in America. The second she would have docked on the shore in America, she would have been handed over to him, taken to his house, dressed in a white gown and married that very night to this bastard she didn't even know. But she was safe now. She was on a little boat in the middle of the ocean, but she still felt safer than she did on the Titanic with her screaming mother and annoying maids, nurses, etc. Something about the serenity, the quiet and only the gentle _thwap, thwap, thwap _noise against the boat. She didn't have to worry too much here.

Alicia picked up the oars one again and started paddling again.

4 pm. Same day.

Alicia looked over the horizon. It would soon be dark again, and there would be no way to continue paddling. Especially in the dark, she could never figure out where she was. Slowly, Alicia laid down next to the man she was sharing the boat with. She listened to his deep breathing and his beating heart. He wasn't dead, and maybe soon he would wake up and help her out. Maybe.

Alicia sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the ocean. Thwap, thwap, thwap. There it was. It never failed. But wait…why was that sound coming from only the back of the boat instead of the both the front and the back? Alicia shot up quickly and looked over the edge. They were stuck in the sand, and no less an island!

I know it is still extremely short, but it is definitely longer than last time. I need help with the story obviously. This island is an undiscovered island, and I need help figuring out what else to do next. Please help. -Ella-


End file.
